Into The Dark
by Roast Spud
Summary: It's been three years since the cell games and the people of Earth have been traumatized to the brink of madness. Who do they turn to? Who do they blame? The "other" beings...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. This story is about the years after the cell games and its effect on the people of earth. I decided to write it from the perspective of the humans, who are usually caught in the middle of all the epic Good vs. Evil stuff that usually happens in DBZ or anime in general. The Z senshi and all the other familiar characters will come in the second chapter. Be patient, I don't rush stories.

Disclaimer: I am a potato, I own nothing.

**Chapter 1: Never the Same**

He had to get home fast, it was becoming dark and the street lights were starting to come on. Benil Abel never liked staying out late, because he hated the dark. The industrial park of West City was really creepy at night and he never knew what was waiting for him around every dark corner. He ran into the lobby of his apartment complex, stopping to catch his breath. Benil pressed the button on the elevator while checking his surroundings, making sure no one followed him from work. When he got to the 15th floor of the building, he stepped out of the elevator to go to his room. He unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside.

Benil went to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge then sat down on his recliner. He grabbed the remote and turned on the news. The slick blonde haired reporter on the news caught his attention as she told the constantly breaking story. The news was usually filled with slaughter and memories of past pain, but this was different.

"Today marks the 3rd anniversary of the Android massacre that bought havoc and death to millions of people across the globe." The news anchor said while showing archived footage of the destruction wrought by the androids. "A total of 6 million people were killed when 4 androids, one of which sucked the life energy from its victims. The Android massacre was bought to an end when World Champion Hercule Satan defeated and killed all of the androids at an ending showdown known as the Cell Games." Benil changed the channel; he couldn't take the bad news anymore. He had enough of it in his life already.

After watching enough television for the night Benil he turned it off and went into his bathroom. He went into the shower to wash off the day's activities. When he got out and dried himself off he looked in the mirror to exam an old scar he had on the upper left corner of his forehead. That scar always bothered him, he hated it. When he got out of his bathroom he headed straight for his bedroom for a greatly needed night of sleep. He put on his blue and green button up pajamas and pulled back his covers, but not before he turned on his night light. Benil hated the dark.

* * *

Benil owned and operated a gun store called "Abel's Hunting and Firearms". He opened it up after being discharged from the military 7 years ago. It had every weapon imaginable in stock, from the tiniest knife to the biggest of assault rifles and machine guns. He manned the front desk from Morning to afternoon. He didn't work in the evenings, he hated the dark. He always had good business, but the number of customers skyrocketed after the hell of the Android Massacre.

Fear like no other was cemented in the hearts of people since those horrific years. The knowledge of things outside of human existence had shaken the normal earthling to his very core. Everyone was afraid, no one was safe. Many people turned to different solutions on how to keep themselves safe during that time. Religion, Guns, Militias, Watchdog groups and New Governmental Regimes were just to name a few. Benil turned to alcohol to suppress his fears. Sometimes he would drink himself to oblivion just so he could get to sleep. Earth was in the New Dark Ages and Benil didn't want to be sober for any of it.

* * *

The Afternoon had come once again and Benil rushed out of the door with an old camouflage green jacket on, trying to rush home before it got dark. He was walking pass an old Community Center when he heard a man's voice carrying outside the open door. Benil stopped and looked at a sign posted outside. "Humans First League Town Hall Tonight, All Are Welcome." the sign read in big bold lettering. He knew that he should be getting home before the sun sets, but something pulled him inside the building. When he walked inside he took a seat in the middle of the row of chairs. A seat he was lucky to find because the room was packed with people of all kinds, all there to listen to the speaker and his uniformed associates.

The men in front of the room wore brown pants and brown military style uniformed shirts with black ties around their necks. They all stood at attention unflinching while their leader spoke to the crowd of people in the room. The man at the podium wore the same thing as they wore but in a dark blue color, with his hair neatly combed even though he was balding. "How many times are we going to be subjected to this? How many times are we going to bury our loved ones mangled bodies? How many times are we going to be hunted to the brink of extinction by these so called superior beings?" The man in blue shouted as he banged his fist against the podium. Benil looked around him at the people in the room listening to the man in blue. They all stared at the man with mixed reactions to his words. Some laughed at his ramblings and musings, some looked confused by the man's emotions while speaking and the rest looked at him shaking their head in agreement with what was being said.

"I know some of you here have been victimized by these so called higher life forms, so I am going to let you tell your stories." The man said while picking up a glass of water to drink. After he took another a sip of water, the man in blue pointed to a man in the back that had his hand raised and said "Yes! You sir, please stand up and speak loudly so everyone can hear you." The man who stood up was wearing a red trucker cap, a jean jacket with a dirty red polo shirt beneath and well worn work boots. " Ummm…. hello. My name is Jerry." The man said while stumbling over his words. The man in blue nodded for him to continue. "Well, 17 years ago I was sleeping in my trailer when I was woken up by a bright light. The light was brighter than the sun on a noon day. Anyway, my trailer started shaking and it was ripped open. I was lifted up into the air into and onto a ship where I was experimented on. Ummm… that's all." He finished as he sat back down on his seat. "You hear that folks? Did you hear that story?" the man in blue said while looking out at the crowd. "That was alien abduction, something that happens all the time. More freaks from another coming down to experiment on us like we are cattle." More stories were told from the crowd of people about bad encounters with the supernatural and unknown. One man told of how he was attacked by a man completely engulfed in flames, but did not burn. One woman spoke of the time where she was raped by an unknown invisible being in her house; the police didn't believe her when she reported it.

"Anyone else want to say something?" The man in blue looked across the room and saw Benil Abel lost in thought. "You sir!" the man said while pointing at Benil who was startled by the exclamation. "You look like you have a story to tell sir. Please, stand up and tell us." The man in blue said with a smile. Benil stood up and looked around the room then started to speak in a calm reminiscing voice.

"I was 22 years old and a private in the army stationed in Guam. I was walking back to my base from one of the local restaurants there. The sun had just set and I was walking along a dirt road. It was very dark out and I could barely see my hand in front of my face, but I knew where I was going. I was just coming to a crossroads when I saw a shadow come out of nowhere. I thought I was hallucinating, so I kept on walking until I felt something hit me from behind. I fell down and hit my head against a rock. I had a gash on my head that started bleeding. I turned around and took out my pistol from the holster and looked up. I couldn't believe what I saw. The shadow on the ground started manifesting itself into a humanoid form." The entire room in which Benil was speaking was so quiet you can hear a pin drop. They could hear the emotion in his voice and see the tears in his eyes. "I started shooting at it, unloading every bullet in the chamber of my gun, but it passed right through him. I thought that that thing, whatever it was, was going to kill me, but it didn't. Instead it laughed at me, the most menacing life that I can think of. It then disappeared into a puff of smoke, just like that. I got up and ran, faster than I ever did in my life to my base. I came to a check point and told the MPs what happened, I was absolutely hysterical. They thought I was drunk or crazy. I don't remember what happened after that because I passed out, but I do remember waking up in an M.A.S.H unit. Till this day I am afraid of the dark. I can barely go to sleep at night and I _never _go out after hours. I was never the same after that." Benil said while sitting back down in his seat.

After for what seems like forever the man in blue spoke and said "I am sorry that happened to you that night. May I ask how did you feel when all that happened?" Benil stared at the man for a second and cleared his voice and replied "I felt helpless, scared and I didn't know what to do. " The man in blue looked up at the crowd once again in his most commanding and spoke to them "This is what I and my men are here for, to bring order and peace back into the human race. We at the Humans First League believe that the people of earth have a right to protect themselves against these monsters in the night." The crowd clapped their hands and shook their heads in agreement in what he was saying. Benil just sat and watched, memorized. "These things might call themselves supernatural, but we call them unnatural. They call themselves paranormal, we call them abnormal. They call themselves superior beings, we call them freaks of nature!" the man in blue yelled in to the now frenzied crowd of spectators. "You want to know what else that burns me up? The fact that the Gov't KNOWS that these _things _exist, and some, if not all of them are living amongst us RIGHT NOW! Just the other day I saw one of those freaks flying over the city, to go God knows where, to do God knows what! That is unacceptable good people. We need to get our control back over our lives and we need it NOW!" The man screamed while slamming his fist full force into the podium. The crowd got up on their feet clapping, cheering and whistling at the speaker and his prowess.

* * *

After the speeches were done the meeting was dismissed and people started leaving one by one. When Benil Abel got up to get to go back home, he was stopped by one of the uniformed men. "Sir…" the man in the brown uniform and sun glasses said in his official sounding tone. "The commander would like to speak to you." Benil looked around the room at the people leaving then said "Uhhh, yeah sure I'll talk." "Right this way sir." the man said while pointing his way to a back room across the hallway from the speaking room that was emptying out.

Benil walked to the room down the shadowy hallway. When he got there the uniformed man, who was following behind him, shut the door. The room had a polished wooden desk with various files on top of it. Benil noticed that there was a large fattened file on the CEO of Capsule Corporations and her family. The man in blue was in the corner looking in a tall slender mirror fixing his hair and his clothing. Benil noticed that the man walked with a limp when he was speaking at a podium out front and that his leg looked funny underneath the blue pants.

"Ahhh yes, Benil Abel is it? My name is Commander Robert Aldess. Come, sit down I want to talk to you about something." The man in blue said while sitting down in a seat near the mirror. Benil continued to look at Aldess while sitting down in the chair in front of the desk. Much to Benil surprise, Aldess took of his left leg and set it aside. Aldess saw the curiosity on Benil's face and said "Yeah, I lost my leg when one of those robotic devils went on a rampage here in this city." Aldess said while adjusting his prosthetic so it could fit better. "It was the one with the long black hair that did it. His sister, that blonde haired bitch, just sat, watched and smiled. He had these bright burning lights come out of his hands, almost as bright as the sun. When it hit me, it was like someone stuck my leg in hot lava. I watched as the lower part of my leg melted off. Then there was an explosion so strong I was tossed 2 yards to the side and covered in rubble. It was a miracle that I survived at all." Aldess said while putting the prosthetic back on. Aldess then got up and sat down in the chair at the cluttered desk.

"I guess you were wondering why I called you here." Aldess said with his hands folded together. Benil just shook his head. "Well Mr. Abel, out of all the stories told tonight, yours is the one that compelled me the most. I know what it's like to be terrorized and beaten. By something you couldn't possibly defend against. You understand the horrors mankind has to face over the years. That's why I called you here to this room tonight. I want you to join the HFL, we need men like you." Aldess said while leaning in closer to look in Benil's eyes. Benil was dumbfounded, and awestruck. "Well, Mr. Aldess I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't know whether to be flattered or what." Benil said forcing the confused words out of his moth. Aldess didn't say anything, he just sat back and looked at Benil as if he already knew what the answer to his proposal was going to be. "I always wondered if there was something I could have done to stop that dark figure in the night from attacking me, from taking my life away." Benil muttered while looking down at his hands. "We can't change the past Mr. Abel, but we can change the future. So what do you say Mr. Abel? Want to change the future?" Aldess said while extending his hand across the desk. Benil looked hesitantly at Aldess, then took his hand in a firm grip and said "Yeah sure, I'm in." Aldess smiled at Benil and said "My associates will drive you home, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Mr. Abel."

With that one handshake everything and everyone on earth was going to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Back again for chapter 2! Hope you liked the first one. This chapter is now going to feature the Gohan and how the new climate of paranoid emotions from the humans is going to affect him and his friends. This chapter is going to be a little short though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or the song Surfin Bird

Chapter 2: Fueled By Fire

'_What is everyone staring at?' _Son Gohan thought as he was walking down the street. His arms were crossed his chest, and he was breathing heavily. It was cold and snowing outside. His breath was shown it warm mist in the icy thick air. As uncomfortable as it was out in the snowy streets of West City, it was nothing compared to the uncomfortable looks he was getting from the people that was walking about. Some of them only took quick glances at him then looked away, _trying _to ignore. Some folks had look of nervousness in their eyes and tried their best to avoid him at all cost, even crossing the busy snow covered street trying to get away from him. Others just simply turned to one another and whispered to one another saying "Hey there's one of those guys! You know, the ones form the tournament." But the ones that really got to Gohan were the ones that stared pure hate at him. Some of the stares were so intense and brutal, that he felt as if they can make him crumble if he looked them directly in the eye. Of course they can't do anything to him; after all he is Son Gohan. But it was **because **he was Son Gohan that they stared death at him.

It had been like this for a whole three years now. Everyone had become suspicious of anything out of the norm ever since the cell games took place. Any and everything that appeared strange or abnormal to them was looked upon with disdain and since the cell games were televised everyone knew who the Z Fighters were. The fighters no longer had normal lives. Gohan was barely able to get around without people looking at him like head tentacles growing out of his head. His mother also had a hard time enrolling Gohan at the high school he was currently attending. The principal was worried for the safety of the faculty and other students at the school. To top it all off the high school was located in Satan city. Everywhere he looked he saw pictures of Hercule Satan, on every building and on every poster. Hell, they even had a statue of the man in the town square, the very man who lied and took credit for the victory that Gohan sacrificed his arm and his father for. Whenever Gohan looked upon the tall statue all he could remember is the figure of a man cowering behind a rock with the news crew and the woman of the week he was dating. It almost made Gohan wonder if fighting cell was worth all the emotional pain him and his family was subjected to.

He turned around the corner to a medium sized store he was sent to by his mother. They were getting threats and prank phone calls for the last couple of years and his mother thought it would be nice to get some much needed protection. Protection? Who would be foolish enough to try and harm his family? Gohan didn't think they needed a firearm, after all he was there at that was all the protection they needed. But Chi-Chi insisted on getting especially since his three year old brother was in the house and Gohan couldn't watch them all the time.

Gohan got to the front of the store and looked up at the sign on top of the building. "Abel's Hunting and Firearms." He read aloud to himself. He then opened the door and looked around the shop overwhelmed. "Whoa, look at this place it's like a military bunker." He said with a whistle as he gazed at around the shop. Gohan walked up to the counter in front. He heard a radio in the back room of the store playing Surfin Bird by the Trashmen. He hit the bell that was positioned on the counter for customers a couple of times before he heard someone in the back say "I will be out in a minute!" as a shuffle noise came out of the room.

A man in a worn green camouflage jacket smelling of liquor and a scar on the upper left corner of his head approached the counter with a smile that soon faded away slowly. The man looked the teenager up and down and finally said "Is there something I can help you with….sir?" "I am guessing your Mr. Abel the owner of the store. I was looking for some protection for my family and I was wondering, if there was anything you could recommend." Gohan said. Benil Abel was silent for a few second then put on the fakest smile that he could muster and replied "Sure kid. Let's see what we got for you." Benil bent down and took a gun from the display case and put it on the counter. "This here is a revolver, ready to load, ready to shoot." Benil said while picking up the gun. He picked up the gun and pointed it at Gohan. Gohan was getting very uncomfortable feeling from Benil. Benil then pulled the trigger on the empty gun making an ominous click. "See? Ready to load, ready to shoot. Yep this can put a whole in anyone….or anything." Benil said, while looking at Gohan with his drunken blood shot eyes. Benil then walked over to the other side of the room and took another device off of the wall. "What we got here is a flame thrower. It shoots flames over 17 feet completely covering its target." Benil said while looking at Gohan with sinister eyes. "Yep over 17 feet of destruction fueled by fire." Benil said with a whisper as if he was talking to himself. Gohan now felt he was entering dangerous territory with this man. "I'm sorry but I think a flame thrower is a bit much for me to have. Gohan said while backing up from the intoxicated man. "Are you sure son? This thing can get rid of any threat. Say for instance a guy with golden blonde hair and fire shooting out of his hands, eyes and ass try to hurt you and your family. You can use this baby to cook that bastard to a nice crunchy crisp. You know what they say fight fire with fire." Benil said with vitriol. Gohan walked slowly towards the door and said "You know what? I don't think we need anything here. Thanks for your service Mr. Abel." He then promptly left the store and the intense encounter with the owner.

Benil walked out of the store door and said to Gohan as he walked down the side walk "Come Back to Abel's Hunting and Firearms, where everyone is welcome…..even you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This one is going to be short. The next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: A potato owns nothing, not even the wonderful whiskey in this story.

**Chapter 3: I Am Glad You Came**

"Ahh God, my head." Benil said while clutching his head. He had a nasty hangover courtesy of Makers Mark whiskey. He slowly dragged himself out of bed so he could get ready go out. He ruffled his auburn hair trying to remember what happened yesterday. All the memories he could muster up was showing some kid a flame thrower. Benil put the thoughts out of his head and got into the shower. He was going to meet Mr. Aldess at the park this morning. They were holding some kind of rally and he was supposed to help set everything up. Benil got out the shower and went to his closet. Mr. Aldess gave him a brown uniform to wear, the same as the other men. Only this time he was given a brown trench coat, it was going to be cold outside.

The sky was dark and the ground was slightly wet with morning dew. Light flurries of snow came down upon the men of the Humans First League, setting the scene for a very dramatic day. The men with the brown uniforms, trench coats and sunglasses were setting up a stage for the rally they were going to hold in the park. The park was located a few blocks from Capsule Corporation, and that was no coincidence that they were holding it there. Benil was setting up the podium with the group's name and insignia on it, when Commander Aldess drove up in his Volkswagen. "Mr. Abel, I am glad you came." Aldess said while walking up to the podium. "Glad to be here sir." Benil said shaking Aldess hand. Aldess stood silent as he looked out at the preparations being made. People started gathering at the spot to listen to what the rally was going to be about. Today was going to be a very dramatic one in deed.

"This is why we must protect ourselves ladies and gentlemen!" Aldess said shouting at the crowd of onlookers at the park. The rest of the men of the HFL were standing in front of the stage. They all had their arms crossed standing still with stoic faces. Benil however was asked to stand next to Aldess as he was making his speech. "We have been under persecution by these _things_ for way to long! We need to start thinking about our family and our friends when it comes to this. Ask yourselves now, when the next disaster or massacre comes, will you be ready?" said while banging the podium like he usually does. Benil was looking at the crowd while Aldess was up on the stage. A lot of the people that were there wasn't interested in what Aldess were saying, they just wanted entertainment, something to laugh at.

While Aldess was going on into the new phase of his rants he spotted a woman with blue walking down the street with her young son. Aldess immediately saw red and started shouting "You! You there!" The Woman with the blue hair turned around to see Aldess pointing and shouting obscenities at her. "You see?! You see that bitch right there? She has betrayed us!" Aldess screamed and pointed. The people in the crowd started to become frightened at the change in tone in Aldess. Aldess limped down the steps, nearly tripping over his own prosthetic leg. "This woman has been hiding and cavorting around with abnormals for years. She was even sleeping with some of them, like the slut she is!" Aldess said lurching menacingly towards the woman. When the crowd turned around they saw that it was Bulma Briefs CEO of Capsule Corp. When the crowd saw who he was shouting at, their reaction turned from fear to disgust. Did these men not know who this was that they were being disrespectful to? Capsule Corp. and the Briefs family have been a staple and a source of pride in the city for many years. Dr. Briefs was considered an icon amongst the people, a symbol of the cities wealth and innovation. People were seriously turned off by that fact and one by one, the left the rally and its rambling speaker. "Where are you going? Don't you know what she is doing?!" Aldess said while waving his arms like a child with a temper tantrum.

The rest of the men at the foot of the stage were speechless at what their leader had been reduced to, they looked at each other and decided to scramble and disassemble the stage. Benil walked off the stage and went to Aldess's side, put his arm around him and said "Were done here, it's time to go back to the HQ. There are some things I want to talk to you about."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Overhaul**

Aldess walked into his office with a dejected look on is face, then dropped down on his chair behind his desk. He put his head down and folded his hand behind his head. Benil walked in just moments later, then shut the door behind him before sitting in front of Aldess's desk. Aldess looked up at him and said "Could you go over to the bar and fix me a rum and coke Abel? I am really going to need it." Benil looked over at the small mini bar just to the right of Aldess's desk. He then got up and mixed Aldess's drink, all the while suppressing the urge of wanting to fix himself a drink as well. Benil gave the drink to Aldess, who then drank two big gulps of it before setting it down on the desk. He then leaned back in his chair and just staired at the ceiling. Benil broke the awkward silence saying "We need to talk about what happened today at the rally." Aldess stopped his day dreaming then said "Yeah we do, today was a complete disaster. I can't believe I lost control like that, just when I was drawing them in, I blew it." Aldess took a big sigh then started to rub the back of his head.

"Sir, I must say that I think your going about this all wrong. Demonizing these beings isn't going to bring in support from the mainstream majority, I think we need to tone down the rhetoric here. These things _are _humans they are just...well..._sick. _I mean look at them, they look mutated and ill, one of them didn't even have a nose." Benil said to Aldess. Aldess swished his drink around in the glass then took a sip before asking "So what do you supposed that we do here Mr. Abel?". Benil thought long and hard about his answer before saying " Well I think we need to change our propaganda and message. We are here to help these things as well as protect the people of earth. We need to seem as though we care more about these beings, instead of just condemning them as freaks who need to be put down like rabid dogs." Aldess sat there for a moment then stated "You know what? That ain't a bad idea, we really do need to overhaul our image. I am going to put you on our cable access channel, test you out to see if you can change the hearts and minds of the people. So what do you say Abel? Do you want to be the HFL official spokesman?" Aldess asked as he got up from his seat. "Sure, I'll do it." Benil said not really sure of himself. "Good, I am about to head home, help yourself to the bar if you want. See you tomorrow Abel." Aldess spoke as he put on his jacket and walked out the door. Benil got up to leave then saw the mini bar out the corner of his eye. He stared at the bar for what seemed like forever, but decided to ignore is alcoholic desires and quickly left the room.

* * *

He hated studying, he hated every waking moment of it. There are a million other things he could be doing other than wasting his life reading the same books about theories, philosophies and quantum physics. Gohan gave a sigh as leaned back in his chair and balanced a pencil on his nose. He had been at his desk for over four hours and was getting a headache from all the knowledge that he was digesting. All he wanted to do was go outside feel the cold fresh air on his skin, the warm sunrays on his face, play in the beautiful winter snow that covered the ground or maybe go ice fishing with his three year old brother Goten. Yet alas, he was here in the miniature prison that his mother had created for him years ago. He didn't want to be a scholar, don't get him wrong he has a wealth of knowledge, but he just didn't see himself as a book worm for the rest of is life. Even though he was a hillbilly at heart, he wanted to do more for his life than sit and read books. He wanted to go and see those places in the books he read, experience them, touch them and live them. Gohan wasn't planning on staying up on the mountain or even fulfilling his mothers wishes for having a college degree, he was going to leave, he didn't know where he wanted to go but he was going there.

"Boys dinner time!" Chi Chi shouted as she set the table. Gohan looked up from the piles of books on his table and shouted back "I'll be in there in a minute mom, I'm just finishing up some homework!" "Hurry while it's still hot, nutrition is good for a growing mind and body." Chi Chi said while walking in the living room after setting the table. She saw her father on the couch watching tv and said "Dinner is ready dad." Ox didn't hear what she was saying because he was too wrapped up in the show he was watching. "Sorry, Chi Chi I didn't hear you, I was just listening to what this man on the cable access channel was saying." He said with his eyes glued to the tv screen. Chi Chi turned her head to see what was on the television that captivated her father so much that he wouldn't move from his seat. She saw a man in his late mid 30's with auburn hair and a scar on his head speaking with a interviewer.

"Mr. Abel you said these people are suffering due to a mutation is that correct?" The interviewer in the brown uniform asked Benil. "Of course they are Philip, in fact they even have a name for the disease that they have, it is called Chi Kung Psychosis. You see Philip, practicing the type of Martial Art that these people engage in is quite dangerous, the body can not handle the force and strength of the energy that they are accumulating. The mind goes insane from this, so now these people are going into a homicidal rage and creating devastating amounts of destruction." Benil said to the interviewer. Gohan came out of his room expecting to see his mother and grandfather at the dinner table, only to find them both staring at the television in the living room. Gohan being as curious as he was, decided to see what all the commotion was about on tv and was shocked to hear some of the claims that Benil Abel was making. " You see Philip our mental health system is overwhelmed right now with people with mental disorders that we are familiar with. They are unable to withstand the impact that Chi Kung Psychosis is having and so are absolutely incapable of handling such a problem. Not only that, but the scientific community doesn't believe that Chi Kung Psychosis or chi for that matter, exists. However it does exist Philip and we are now reaping the great destruction that it has wrought upon our planet." Benil said with a solemn tone in his voice. Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet was unable to walk away. "It's him..."

"What are some of the symptoms of Chi Kung Psychosis?" The interviewer asked. "Well Philip, the major symptoms are headaches, paranoia, uncontrollable rage, homicidal impulses, auditory and visual hallucinations, promiscuity and the lists goes on!" Benil told the interviewer. "If a person is suffering form Chi Kung Psychosis what should he or she do?" Well, Philip they should come and see us right away, only we have they cure for whatever is ailing them." Benil said as he turned towards the camera to speak to the unseen audience. "We don't need to be seeing this garbage." Chi Chi said as she reached for the remote and turned off the tv. "Okay everyone lets go eat."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy for the last couple of months. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shadows**

"No, I'm not what they say I am." Gohan said to himself while lying in bed."I am not sick, they just don't know what they are talking about." He was staring at the ceiling thinking about the program that was on television just two hours ago, then he starting thinking over his life since the cell games...

* * *

_Gohan was sitting at his desk with his head in his hand looking down at the book he was supposed to be studying. He kept nodding off and his head leaning closer and closer to the desk in front of him, until he felt a gaze that had settled upon him. Gohan's head shot up with worry thinking that it was his mother that came in and caught him slacking off. He looked towards his bedroom door, waiting to use an excuse he made up on the spot only to see the door was closed and no one was there, but he still felt the now intense gaze that was burning a hole in his back. Gohan got up to look around the room wondering if someone was hiding in their watching him while he studied, but found no one. He went into his bathroom to check and see if anyone was hiding there, yet again he found nothing. He shrugged his shoulders then looked over to the toilet to his right. He flipped open the top then proceded to relieve himself. _

_When he was finished Gohan walked over to his sink to wash his hands, when he looked up into the mirror he saw a strange figure standing behind him. He quickly turned around only to see that there was no one. He walked out side of his room and turned 360 degrees looking for the person that he saw outside of his mirror. "It must have been just my imagination." he said as he walked back to his desk. He was just about to sit down when he saw something outside of his window. He couldn't make out what it was, it looked like a person but the face kept changing. "Mom, I think there is someone outside looking for you. Mom?" Gohan yelled while still looking outside of his window at the man. When he noticed that his mother hasn't responded back to him he walked outside of his room to go get her. "Mom? Where are you? Someone wants to see you." He had received no answer. He walked around the house looking for his mother, now that he thought of it, his brother and grandfather was missing as well. The situation for Gohan had now become ominous. "Where is everyone?" He said as he walked towards the front door. When he opened the door he saw something that startled him, it was night time. His mind couldn't wrap itself around the situation, it was night time yet the clock on the kitchen counter said it was 10:30 am. Yet, there was something that didn't change, the "man" standing amongst the trees watching him. "Who are you and what did you do to my family?" Gohan said with his hands clinched in anger. It said nothing, it just stood there menacingly then in a flash it disappeared. The flash of light it left behind was so bright that it blinded Gohan for 5 minutes. _

_When he got his sight back he was sitting at his desk. Gohan looked over at his clock and it said 10:30, then he rose up out of his seat and opened the blinds. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was blowing crisp spring air throughout the mountain area. There was no sign of the "man" in the trees. He heard the handle on the doorknob start to turn, he was expecting the worst to walk. "Gohan, I have been calling you for 15 min. Breakfast is ready, come and eat it before it gets cold." It was his mother. "Yes ma'am, I'll be out soon." Gohan said rubbing his eyes. Chi Chi walked out of the room leaving the door, while Gohan was pondering the events of the pass 30 minutes. "Maybe I was dreaming?" he said as he started walking towards the door. He turned around and looked at his room one more time trying to see if there was anything out of place, then he left to go to the dining room._

* * *

The memories of that and times similar to it have haunted Gohan till this day. Were they hallucinations? Was his insurmountable power driving him insane? Was the shadows and images that seem to appear only to him, just his brain frying from the ki energy that he held in his body? The questions that were in his mind kept floating around in his head until he forced himself to go to sleep. Dreaming beautiful dreams and ignoring the shadows that were staring at him in his room. Always watching...

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry I haven't quit the story. I am just putting more thought into story. The next chapter I am introducing a new character to the story. The Doctor Is In...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Doctor Is in**

"That was excellent Mr. Abel!" Cmdr. Aldess said with a wide open smile on his face. "Thank you, Robert. I was hoping that you liked it." Benil said while folding up papers on his desk in his new office. When Benil lifted his head to look at Aldess, he saw a man in a white suit standing beside him. The man was of medium height with dark brown hair, covered in shiny hair gel and neatly comb. He had black rimmed glasses that nearly covered up his beady jet black eyes. His face betrayed nothing and what little emotion he showed on his face was anything but friendly. "Well Mr. Aldess, aren't you going to introduce me?" The man in the white coat said while adjusting his eye glasses. Robert Aldess looked over at him then cleared his throat and said "Oh yes of course! Ummmm, Benil this is Dr. Ulfran Ardmas." "Please to meet you Dr. Ardmas." Benil said while he extended his arm for a hand shake. "Same here." Dr. Ardmas said while shaking Benil's hand. "Dr. Ardmas is going to be head of our new psychology department, he was the best of the best in his field." Aldess said to Benil. "_Was _the best in his field?" Benil said with skepticism in his voice. "I left the Institution I was working at, it no longer suited me." Dr. Ardmas spoke up. "_Really ?_ Why exactly did you leave?" Benil said prying even further into Dr. Ardmas credentials. "Some silly nonsense about ethics the board was complaining about. It's nothing really." Dr. Ardmas said with a little bit of agitation in his voice. "Well I guess you really aren't the best in your field after all." Benil said with an insulting chuckle. Aldess noticed the tension rising in the room then stepped outside of the office and said "Benil, can I speak with you for just a moment?" Benil came out from behind his desk and brushed passed Dr. Ardmas, who gave him a look of loathing. When Benil stepped outside, Aldess asked "Is there an issue with the Doctor in there?" "I don't like Head Shrinks, last one I came in contact with told me the dark man was my imagination and tried to institutionalize me." Benil said in response to Aldess's inquiry. "Besides, I don't trust him. I mean, what do we really know about this guy, other than the fact the board of directors at his hospital thought that he was a quack." "That doesn't matter now. What does matter is that he is going to help us get _Project: Eldritch _of the ground." Aldess said while looking at the doctor out of the corner of his eye. "Project: Eldritch? I have never heard of this. What is it?" Benil said while crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side. "You will don't worry." Aldess said while walking away. He then stopped turned around and added "Until then, get to know Ardmas. He will be will be your co-host for our public broadcasts." Aldess then headed back to his office on the other side of the building. Benil looked back at his office to see that Dr. Ardmas was sitting in _his _chair, behind _his _desk. Benil Abel walked back in and said "If you don't mind, could you move out of my seat? I was sitting there." Dr. Ardmas, with a smug look on his face and his legs crossed, rocked back and forth in the chair before he got up and walked to the door. Before Dr. Ardmas walked out, he turned around halfway and said " I _can't wait_ to work with you Mr. Abel." He then left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes I know another short chapter. I have been hit with a temporary case of writer's block. Next chapter will examine the rocky relationship between Benil Abel and Dr. Ulfran Ardmas. **


End file.
